Episode 7208 (12th June 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Megan tells Jai that he needs to get Rachel on side before the mediation meeting. Lisa breaks the news to them both that Charity has had a baby. Megan immediately wonders if Declan is the father pointing out that the dates would match up. At the same time, Chas wonders if Cain could be the father. Priya worries about Kirin and tells Rakesh that he tried to kiss her last night, pointing out he's not coping with the break up from Vanessa. Eric hides his hurt about not hearing from David for his 70th. Carly softens with Ross when he admits he likes her and wants to pick up where they left off. Leyla lets herself into Jai's office in a bid to surprise him. Whilst waiting for him to return, she overhears him arguing with Rachel on the factory floor. After failing to agree on custody, Jai threatens to kill her and Rachel rushes away scared. Leyla then reveals herself, having overheard everything. Jai tries to calm Leyla, lying that he has never meant to harm Rachel. Leyla remains wary but Jai reveals that he loves her and wants to marry her. James admits his regret at the way he treated Emma in the past, leaving her hopeful that he wants to try again. Megan goes to see Charity's baby and offers to pay for a DNA test to find out if it's Declan's. Debbie refuses to let her anywhere near him. Val sets up a surprise call from David for Eric but quickly cancels the call when she nearly lets slip about her and Bob committing fraud in order to sell the shop to Carly successfully. Kirin's grateful when Rakesh and Priya vow to get him through the breakup. Jai gets Rishi and Megan to accompany him to speak to Rachel, bringing some wine along with them and apologising. As Rishi, Megan, Rachel and Sam talk, Jai goes into the kitchen to pour the wine and slips something into Rachel's glass. Chas is even more suspicious as Cain insists that Declan is not the father of Charity's baby to a worried Noah. Under the influence of her spiked drink, Rachel wearily agrees to letting Jai take Archie away for a holiday and a fifty-fifty shared custody in front of Sam, Rishi and Megan. Cast Regular cast *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butler's Farm - Yard *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, office and staff room Notes *An employee at the factory, Pam, who Rishi wishes a happy birthay to, is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes